A meeting of destiny, bound by two steel muscled monsters
by GreekHeroine
Summary: This is how 2 grand old cousins, Dean's 67 Impala Baby and Damons 69 Camaro were thought up by God to show even hunters and monsters can be brought together by the love of something as simple as a car


In a world of hunters vampires angels werewolves and more God would create something that would transcend the boundaries of all mankind. Would it be a spell? Or blood? Would it be anything hidden in secrecy and unknown to the public?

No.

It would be something far more simple.

God would guide man to create something so profound and so irreplaceable that decades would pass and it would still be more cherished then gold. It took humans time and it took monsters even longer to understand the perfection that would come to light.

What was this gleaming jewel of God's collection? It would be forged by steel in the heat of a powerful country. It's makers would yearn for muscle and power. They would attempt to tame and control what God had given them a vision if.

Fromy inception it grew in the 20th century as countries became modern and technology exploded brave men would light a fire and design a monster. A beloved steel monster with immeasurable power.

Of course a day would come when God would visit the factorit's of his children tasked with such a goal and lay his eyes upon two beauties. Still in infancy but brimming either potential.

With a soft kiss and a gentle pat God would infuse two wicked chariots of destiny with his own sign of love. And with that graceful sigh mankind saw a future so great and wonderful they jumped at the chance.

Rolling onto a brand new road side by side were two crowning vehicles.

One would arrive before the other but both would be touched by fate.

The first one crouched low to the ground astride gleaming chrome wheels with black rubber tires. Sunlight fell into its ebony skin dark sexy and alluring. It was long and sleek cut and trimmed from past incarnations. Chrome accents only serving the highlight it's sharp lines defining a legacy to rise. Unlike it's sister it would have four doors for more family would soon slide into her tanned and soft vinyl interior. While unblemished the backboard would soon bear names of its true owners and even rare the option of a cool breeze would soon play the rattle of toy bricks. However when a scarred but soft hand would soon grip the reins and start the ride a life unheard of before would roar. It was a sound unlike any other. Oh while the heartbeat was the same as many who had come before her God had made sure to those who would own and ride her they would understand this one was unique. It would rumble and growl under its owners feet snarling as it moved forward eating the miles. It's journey would be long and arduous but the crank and fire would breathe new life even after decades had passed. It's vicious warm purr would rise and fall with its owner the life God had graced it with would forever be tied to one man. Once that bond was made with the first excited squeal of a young man learning how to drive this steel monster knew it had found its master.

Merely 2 years later it's cousin would arrive. Touched by God as the other. However it would be different. For it would not travel the same roas.

It was smaller and stickier but just as mean. Blue as the sky above its paint would be countered by a black top that would fold back and allow it's rouge occupant to scream in elation. It was trimmed and it was sliced differently for it charged forward with a menace same as it's owner who had lost a connection with life. It would never changed hands however and seldom taken beyond the borders of a small town. The interior would be set for only 2 occupants as it's owner was a free bird who cared little. It's color and stance contradicted this notion as it's owner did as well. It was built for speed and thrills as it's older cousin. However much more so as advances in 2 short years were massive. With the cold slide of its owners hands on a black wheel this car snarled with a vengance. It would not be tamed and it would not be silenced. Even when trapped it reminded those who lost its owner that to defile would mean certain death. As the gleaming exhaust belted out its smoky residue and the sharp nose cut the wind this ride would always remind that while it seemed tame underneath it was as ruthless as it's master. The bond between the two would be inseparable once he saw its sporty flash in the window passing by. And God simply smiled allowing a deal without helosing of magical sorts.

From thier respective births while 2 years different both cousins would drive different roads ripping into the young asphalt with glee. They would cross over the miles guiding thier owners to family love friendship and happiness. They would both die by outside forces and both resurrected by thier masters. For nothing could break the holy line that bound a car and his driver.

And once the decades had passed and wars both cars had been fought and won God sought fit to allow the girls to meet.

On a barren back road with no others the two cousins raced towards eachother thier masters unknowing. At an abandoned stop on the Mother Road a flashback to thier heyday the two owners would stop for a rest.

Both rising from thier monsters of steel and bleeding dark fluid. The heartbeats touched by the man himself the brothers would walk towards eachother admiring the chariots of destiny. While one owner was human and death to the world of magic and one who had survived by the same magic and fed on humans blood they would put aside the fact only one human heart would pump. Instead of all the wars death destruction and misery of thier respective fates they would smile and shake hands knowing in the back of thier minds that this meeting was meant to be.

One hunter with world weary laughing green eyes his short brown hair astray. Muscled and strong so like his ride.

One vampire with strange crystal blue eyes and moppy ebony hair. Cool and free as his own ride.

"Hey there I'm Dean," the first said his fingers dancing with keys to a lean antelope.

"Charmed. Call me Damon," the second smirked gripping the keys to a monster who ate horses.

And with an understanding and a silent laughter from both cousins God clapped his hands glad his dream had come to light.

"Not bad boys," He said, "Not bad at all."


End file.
